conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiitra
General information Kiitra is one of the six major indigenous languages of the planet Alplai, and used through its solar system as a universal auxilliary language. Historical background The name Kiitra refers to a confederation of city-states, representing eight different ethnolinguistic groups (along with Saakh speakers along the western border, and Konarai speakers along the northern border). Over time, as trade and inter-community cooperation demanded a common language, a series of simplified combined lexicons ("pidgins" and "creoles" in Terran terminology) began to emerge. Eventually, the government of the Ferap Kiitra formed a commission to unify and standardize these into an official Kiitra language. The result was a highly regular agglutinative language, with a consistently phonetic writing system. It was so successful in terms of both adaptability and ease of learning that it displaced the other languages and dialects in the Ferap Kiitra within a few generations, and its alphabet and writing format would be adopted by the Konarai, Saakh and Krishkarha (the Baija would continue to use their own complex script). The Kiitra Language Commission (hirajnashaijaat Kiitra) is still in existence after 1500 years, one of the oldest continuing government agencies on Alplai. Its mission is to both research the evolution of Kiitra, and to maintain standards of usage. When the United Nations Interstellar Ark arrived in Alplai's solar system, and contact was made with the Terran settlers on board, the decision was made in short order to continue to use Kiitra as the mode of communication. Since the Alplaians are descended from birds, and have beaks instead of lips, this limits some of the phonemes they are able to pronounce, compared to Terrans with their flexible lips. While Terrans continue to use their own languages (especially English), Kiitra retains its place as the focal point of communication for Alplai and its interplanetary settlements that make up the Gentakraat Alplai ''(Alplai Concordance government). Variety of verbal usage When the modern Kiitra language was formulated, the main priority was grammatical word order and correct enunciation of phonemes. This left syllabic stress and tonal pitch open to interpretation by the user. As a result, a number of variant forms (what Terrans would call "dialects" and "accents") emerged within both the ''Ferap Kiitra and other regions of the Concordance. Many of these variants follow stress and pitch patterns of a speaker's native language. Sounds and Symbols Alphabet The Kiitra alphabet is highly phonetic, with each character representing one sound or closely-related sounds. There are eight vowels, nineteen consonants, and one glottal-stop marker: Note: The order above is for the convenience of English-speaking Terrans learning Kiitra; the actual order of the Kiitra alphabet (hiirhmekei) is as follows: a, aa, o, i, ii, e, u, uu, ', h, s, g, k, kh, n, m, f, v, j, z, sh, p, b, d, t, l, r, rh .─ '.─: '╙ '└ '└: '╘ '╚'╚: .° .°: .═ ┌ ╒ ╒° ╓ ╔ ├ ├: ╞ ╞: ╞° ║ ╟ ╠ ╠: .┴ .╨ .╨°' There are also two additional vowel sounds, represented by combining two vowel characters: Restrictions With the exception of ai and ei, there are no other cases of combined or "blended" vowels; in many words the glottal-stop marker is used to separate vowels from one another. This restriction is also present in other Aplaian languages, and even more so with Konarai having only one vowel sound (a''). Combined with the restrictions of Alplaian vocal physiology (ie, rigid beaks making it difficult to reproduce more nuanced labial sounds) and the absence of certain consonants and digraphs (''ch, th, w''), this makes it more difficult for Alplaians to pronounce Terran words than for Terrans to pronounce Kiitra and other Alplaian languages. Punctuation and written format Kiitra is written in continuous form; words are separated by a special punctuation mark instead of blank spaces. Paragraphs are formatted with hanging indents; this was originally adopted so that a recipient could write responsive notes in the margins. Also, Kiitra has only one letter case; proper names are designated by a special marker placed in front of the first letter. 1 = placed in front of sentence; 2 = placed in front of name Numbers and mathematical symbols Alplaians use a base-10 numerical system, with the nine positive numbers in groups of three, along with symbols for different mathematical operations: Additionally: *10 = ''taz *numbers 11 to 19 = taz'n' ''+ 1-9 *100 = ''shot *1,000 = mot *1 million = haalmot *1 billion = jermot *1 trillion = muurmot Example: 502,374 = /.~'\.'\:×'/' = ponk'shot'dof'mot'dol'shot'sipot'taz'n'got Negative numbers To indicate a negative number, a zero and minus sign are placed in front; the compound word jon'k'niin is placed in front of the number. *-19 = ~'˅'\'×:' = jon'k'niin taz'n'nof Decimal numbers Tazeimek is the proper name for the decimal mark; in the name of a particular number, the separation point between the integer and the decimal fraction is called tazei, ''and decimal numbers less than one simply begin with ''tazei. *1.1 = \‿\''' = okh tazei okh *0.365 = '''~‿'\:'/:/. = tazei dol'zot'ponk Fractions A fraction is expressed by linking the divdend and divisor with the archaic word for division, tii, then adding the suffix ''-luu''. When the number is a whole with a fraction, the word sed ("with") is placed between them; this is represented formulaically with the ˄. symbol. *one-half = \▼\. = okh'tii'dofluu *one-quarter = \▼/ = okh'tii'gotluu *three-fifths = \:▼/. = dol'tii'ponkluu *one and two-thirds = \˄.\.▼\: = okh sed dof'tii'dol'luu Ordinal numbers The suffix ''-luu'' is added to a number to indicate the ordinal form: *"first" = okhluu *"second" = dofluu *"sixteenth" = taz'n'zotluu Grammar Nouns Kiitra nouns have a highly regular pattern, with plural and possessive forms created by the addition of suffixes. Verbs, adjectives and nouns can likewise be made into certain concrete noun forms by adding specific suffixes. *Plural: add ''-jiit'' *Possessive: add ''-luu'' *Person: add ''-ai'' (example: "medical science" to "physician" = rekaavaag to rekaavaagai *Group or organization: add ''-aat'' (example: "traditional" to "Traditionalist Party" = diirdezna to diirdeznaat *Vehicle or craft: add ''-juush'' (example: "sea" to "boat"/"ship" = mura to murajuush *Structure or complex: add ''-dara'' (example: "sky" to "airport" = eksa to eksadara *Sub-unit of complex structure: replace ''-dara'' with ''-badra'' (example: eksabadra for "airport terminal") Pronouns There are fourteen pronouns, organized according to person (first, second, third), number, (singular, plural), gender (male, female, neuter, inanimate) and formality. The formal forms were used in the past for speaking to or about a person of higher social station; as Kiitra and Alplaian society became more democratic, their use fell out of favor, and they are now restricted to either deities or highly esteemed decedents. Familial relationships Kiitra nouns for relatives are grouped into two general categories: *"Horizontal" relationships share the ''-aita'' root *"Vertical" relationships share the ''-idra'' root Thus the basic words: *''jaita'' for "sibling" *''laita'' for "cousin" *''vidra'' for "parent" *''pidra'' for "child/offspring" *''kidra'' for "parent's sibling" (aunt or uncle) *''zidra'' for "sibling's child/offspring" (niece or nephew) Gender is indicated by prefixing either ada-'' for "male" or ''ava-'' for "female". Vertical relationships also have a system of conjugation for indicating generational "levels" based on comparative and superlative indicators: *second level ("grand-"): change root to ''-idriil *third level ("great-grand-"): change root to ''-idriikh'' *fourth level ("great-great-grand-"): prefix ekaa-'' to third level *fifth level ("great-great-great-grand-"): prefix ''ekiil- ''to third level *sixth level ("great-great-great-great-grand-"): prefix ''ekiikh-'' to third level *seventh level and above: continue adding prefix as in fourth through sixth level Marital status and relationships Marriage is indicate by the root word ''takra ("promise" or "pledge"). One's spouse is therefore takrai ("promised one"); gender-specific versions follow a more archaic form: *"husband" = takradai *"wife" = takravai In-laws are indicated by adding the suffix ''-krai'', followed by the appropriate possessive pronoun. Thus: *"my brother-in-law" = adajaitakrai mraluu. *"their daughter-in-law" = avapidrakrai airaluu Additionally: *''pekhtakrai'' = divorced person *''mlenotakrai'' = widowed person *''nitakrai'' = single or never-married person Verbs Kiitra verbs follow simple form and tense conjugation rules: *all verbs end in a consonant, both to better distinguish them from other words, and to better enable tense conjugation *the same tense form is used for all subject forms; thus there are no irregular verbs *past tense is indicated by adding the suffix ''-iit'' *future tense is indicated by adding the suffix ''-iis'' Example: *''adra hosh drof Marif'' = "He travels to Alplai." or "He is traveling to Alplai." *''adra hoshiit drof Marif'' = "He traveled to Alplai." or "He has traveled to Alplai." *''adra hoshiis drof Marif'' = "He will travel to Alplai." or "He will be traveling to Alplai." Some actions are indicated by "compound" verb forms, where two verbs are utilized to indicate a single action. Example 1: persh + person + kijem = "to beg someone to forgive" = "to apologize" *''mra persh shra kijem mra'' = "I beg you to forgive me." = "I apologize (to you)." Example 2: shrib + person + ozgar = "to help someone to remember" = "to remind someone" *''avra shribiit adra ozgar zaam val goja'' = "She helped him to remember time for food/meal." = "She reminded him about mealtime." Etiquette regarding apologies While it is grammatically feasible for anyone "to beg forgiveness" of or for anyone else, custom and courtesy places additional limitations: #The word miirvan ("please") may be placed in front of an apology for emphasis, but the phrase miirvan belaam ("please allow") is seen as fawningly insincere. #The imperative jalrii may be used but only if either the subject or object is in the third person tense, and never when the object is in the first person; in other words, you can insist that someone apologizes to someone else, but it is rude to demand an apology for oneself, and insincere to say one must apologize to the person you are addressing. #When immediately responding to a minor breach (ie, bumping into someone), it is appropriate to use the informal kijem mra ("forgive me"); the equally simple response is kijemiit ("forgiven"). Adjectives, articles and determiners With three exceptions, adjectives are prefixed to the subject noun; the exceptions are: *quantifiers *ethnic, linguistic and/or geographic designations *possessive noun forms In all of these exceptions, the adjective remains a separate word; quantifiers are placed in front of the subject noun, and the other forms are placed afterwards. *''nuj'' = "north or northern"; okriina = "monorail"; nujokriina = "northbound monorail" *''okh'' = "one"; adabaakh = "boy or juvenile male"; teraa = "Terran"; okh adabaakh teraa = "one Terran boy" *''nela'' = "blue color"; bruu = "bowl"; adraluu = "his"; nelabruu adraluu = "his blue bowl" Some allowances are made when a new compound word is introduced into the Kiitra lexicon, and strict formal usage creates an overly cumbersome term: * The invention of telescreens led to the creation of the word bejafaaz (combining "sight" + "system") *When portable versions, like the Terran "smartphone" were developed, the word for "small" (orpa) was prefixed; this was eventually truncated to orbejafaaz Kiitra has no indefinite article, and the definite article prefix id'- ''is used sparingly. The Kiitra prefix determiner ''eja'-'' can translate as "this, that, those or these", but only in adjectival form. Pronoun forms would mean prefixing ''eja'-'' to the third person inanimate form, therefore ''eja'era for singular, and eja'iira for plural. Also, these pronoun forms are only for use as objects; for subjective use, correct Kiitra usage is as follows: *''ega zon'' ... ("Here is/are ... ") for "This is ... " and "These are ... " *''efa zon ... ("There is/are ... ") for "That is ... " and "Those are ... " Adverbs and auxilliary verbs Most modifications are placed before the verb's subject: *''kulpa mra nuujariit = "I almost forgot." With complex sentences, one must be careful to place the adverb before the correct subject: *"They saw her quickly take those bowls." = aira bejiit vroja avra reniit eja'brujiit The negative particle ni-'' can be prefixed to many verbs; one should be aware, however, of existing polar verb pairs (ie, ''ozgar and nuujar = "remember" and "forget") and use a verb's existing opposite whenever possible. Necessitative modality The word jalrii ("necessary" or "imperative") is used in much the same way as "must" or "should" in English; it is placed in front of the verb's subject in a sentence *''jalrii avra tolug'' = "She must know" *''inra dozol jalrii shra persh adra kijem'' = "We believe you should apologize to him." Equivalent modes for "may/might" For English speakers learning Kiitra, it is important to remember that "may" and "might" can be used to indicate one of two modes, for which Kiitra has two forms: To indicate whether something is possible, the word shipaa is placed in front of the verb's subject; the opposite of shipaa is nipaa. *''shipaa avra hosh abaten'' = "She likely travels today." *''nipaa adra hoshiis bolsaten'' = "He will unlikely travel tomorrow." To indicate whether something is permissible, the word belaam is placed in front of the verb's subject; the opposite of belaam is niirpaam. *''belaam zra veled khaal'' = "You are allowed to go home." *''niirpaam shra ren eja'era'' = "You are not allowed to take that." The phrase miirvan belaam ("please allow") makes a sentence into a request for permission. *''miirvan belaam mra guujog aba'' = "Please allow me to eat now." Questions and interrogative words All interrogative words begin with f't-'' *''f'tama = "when" *''f'tara'' = "who" *''f'tazra'' = "why" *''f'teda'' = "how" *''f'tega'' = "where" *''f'tejiit'' = "how many/much" *''f'tera'' = "what" *''f'tiira'' = "which" There is also the "filler" interrogative f'taa placed in front of a spoken sentence to turn it into a question: *''hiirh zon deshal'' = "Everything is ready." *''f'taa hiirh zon deshal?'' = "Is everything ready?" Note that, in written form, f'taa is not needed, as the question mark serves the same purpose. Greeting, parting and related phrases Greetings There are two Kiitra words used to greet someone: *''riikhaa'' = a general greeting, appropriate for all occasions *''shifkhada'' = specific welcome for a newcomer Responding to introduction When introduced to someone, the usual response is: zrhopa en nonsha = "An honor and a pleasure." Inquiries about well-being To ask someone how they are, the word fanuujaa is used; it is an archaic word, roughly translating: "Things are good, yes?" Responses to fanuujaa are usually quite simple: *''shaa'' = "yes" with the implication that one is well *''faan'' = "good/well" *''shasha faan'' = "very well" or "excellent" *additionally, one might ask: enshii shra? = "also you" or "and you as well" Thanks The Kiitra word for "thank you" is degjaa; this can be intensified by saying: degjajiit ("many thanks"), or made specific by saying: degjaa zura("thanks for it/this/that"). The customary response is nonsha kher = "Glad to do it." Parting When parting, the usual word is: fanituu; this is another archaic word, roughly meaning: "Good future." A less common parting phrase is: faaniikh p'jema = "Best of luck." Naming Conventions Alplaians do not have surnames like many Terrans do. Instead, the proper name is followed by a phrase known as a vartoga; this roughly corresponds to a patronymic, but is not strictly patrilineal, and since there are different forms for various cultures (as well as for descendants of Saakh nobility and devotees of Murai) it is also indicates ethnic and/or other elements of one's background. Kiitra name + vara + name + en + name Fajrok vara Taluukadovej en Fajaran Konarai name + fala + name + laja + birthplace Shaladajana fala Tasharana laja Dajamarava Saakh and Krishkarha The Krishkarha adopted the Saakh convention while under the suzerainty of the ancient Saakh emperors. name + vaar + name Marok vaar Tonavon Descendants of Saakh nobility Individuals descended from the Saakh imperial nobility retain their own naming convention of following the father's name with uu'maaj ("of house of") and the name of their ancestral noble house; more formally, the name may be preceded with the courtesy title Rhas ("prince" or "lord") Rhas Ganak vaar Jenzalak uu'maaj Jiiraan Baija name + khelaa + name + eglaa + clan Toralok khelaa Zunarash eglaa Giiradra Murai devotees When the Murai religious movement began in the aquatic floating cities, some viewed it with suspicion and hostility, causing many devotees to be estranged from their families. In response, many adopted a "spiritual" vartoga to emphasize their commitment to the Murai devotional community. name + edravara + mentor Keritanej edravara Duushranan Gender distinctions in names In most cultures, male names end in k'', ''n or sh; female names end in g'', ''m or j''. These endings also correspond with one another: *''k with g'' *''n with m'' *''sh with j''. This allows transgender individuals to easily change names by replacing the last letter with its counterpart, or (in the case of androgynous individuals) with ''z. The exception to this is with the Konarai. Male names end with a consonant, and female names end with a vowel; transgender individuals therefore drop or add a vowel. Time measurements The Alplaian day (ten) is approximately 23 hours 12.5 seconds in Terran units. It is divided into twenty zamei, the first beginning around sunrise (or roughly 6:00am standard Terran time). Each zamei is divided into fifty megzamei, and each megzamei ''is divided into fifty ''enzamei. The approximate Terran units are: *1 zamei = 1 hour 9 minutes 0.625 seconds *1 megzamei = 1 minute 12.8125 seconds *1 enzamei = 1.65625 seconds Additionally, the Alplaian caledar is organized as follows *11 days = 1 kalfot *3 kalfot or 33 days = 1 ater *11 ater or 33 kalfot or 363 days = 1 Alplaian year (felja) The actual Alplaian solar year is 363.21 days. Every fifth year, a "leap day" (kadraten) is added, and a second leap day added every hundredth year. The names for the Alplaian "months" or ater are: #Jedrater #Biizagater #Shuutater #Ejadater #Zefanater #Vetrater #Gerdegater #Megriishater #Bojater #Maakhlater #Pergonater The vernal equinox for the northern hemisphere of Alplai begins around the first day of the first month; this is not true for Totrana, however, due to a difference in its axial tilt, so its northern autumnal equinox begins about seven days before Alplai's corresponding vernal equinox. Nonverbal communication Alplaians use different gestures and body language to convey concepts and emotions, due to both cultural and physiological differences. They do not, for example, shake hands as a greeting gesture, as this was only done between warriors in their ancient history (and is thus retained only as a ritual in Saakh fencing bouts). Another typical Terran greeting, waving a hand, is also interpreted differently in each Alplaian culture: *In the Kiitra culture, it is seen as dismissive. *The Saakh view a raised hand as a command for silence. *The Konarai see a hand raised above the shoulder as a prelude to a violent strike, and will typically respond with fear. *The Krishkarha will see a raised hand as a challenge to a fight. *The Baija read a waving hand as: "Go away, I don't like you." The ovetna ''and other greeting/parting gestures The universal sign of greeting among the Alplai is to place the right hand over the chest with fingers spread, and bow slightly. This gesture, called the ''ovetna, may also be exchanged on parting. The ovetna evolved as a blending of traditional Saakh and Kiitra greeting gestures: *Saakh nobility and warriors would greet one another by placing the left hand behind in the small of the back, the right hand over the chest with fingers pointed left and elbow straight out, and popping up on the balls of the feet with a slight forward jerk. *The Kiitra would greet one another by turning both hands with palms facing out while bowing the head. Krishkarha greeting and parting The Krishkarha greet one another by two thumps of the right fist on the chest. When parting, the fist is placed in the center of the chest, followed by a stiff slight bow at the waist. Baija greeting and parting The Baija greeting gesture starts with raising the right fist, palm facing in, then extending the forearm and opening the hand. For parting, place the right fist inside the open left hand and extend forward. Konarai greeting and parting The Konarai have an elaborate greeting and parting ritual, along with a particular etiquette as to who initiates the greeting ritual: *The individual who is most at home where the greeting takes place is expected to initiate. *When both are equally at home, or in a strange place, the person who sees the other first initiates. The ritual involves three major steps, all done while singing a song of thanksgiving to Ajamara: *The greeter folds both hands over the chest, then spreads them to shoulder height, palms up and fingers relaxed. *The respondent does the same, then places the left hand over the greeter's heart. *The greeter places the left hand over the respondent's heart, and each places their right hand over the other person's left. When a person approaches a Konarai village, all of the villagers will begin greeting them with the first step. The visitor is expected to engage in the full ritual with the nearest person; when a party of visitors approaches, the visitor nearest the village approaches the nearest villager, and other villagers then approach other visitors. Villagers will also welcome visitors with samplings of seasonal foods. The parting gesture is simpler. Each person places the left hand over the other person's heart, then places the right hand over the other person's left. This is usually accompanied with the saying: Ajamara vaza shara ("Ajamara be with you.") Finger counting Alplaians use a method for counting up to ten on one hand: *One - little finger extended *Two - ring and little finger extended *Three - middle, ring and little finger extended *Four - index, middle, ring and little finger extended *Five - thumb extended, other fingers folded *Six - thumb and index finger extended *Seven - thumb, index and middle finger extended *Eight - thumb, index, middle and ring finger extended *Nine - all five fingers extended *Ten - all five fingertips together and pointing up Other gestures, expressions and body language Applause Alplaians slap an open palm against the thigh, sometimes both hands on both thighs in exuberance. Beckoning Bent arm raised, forearm horizontal, hand moving in circular motion at wrist. Confusion Alplaians express confusion by tilting the head to one side. Hand to shoulder Placing a hand on another person's shoulder is done to acknowledge good news in a celebratory/congratulatory manner - the Alplaian equivalent of a high-five or fist-bump. Kissing Alplaian couples "bill" by gently tapping the sides of their beaks together. Pointing Alplaians point with the third and fourth finger; it is also not considered rude to point at someone to gain their attention. Signifying agreement or disagreement To signify agreement, Alplaians jerk the head upwards twice; to signify disagreement, the head is jerked downward twice. "Smiling" and "frowning" Alplaians express pleasure by lifting the head with the beak open; displeasure is expressed by lowering the head with eyes fixed on the other person. Stop Bent arm raised, forearm horizontal, hand and fingers flat and stiff. Trilling Alplaians "sigh" using a high-pitched trilling sound. Lexicon The following is a listing of words and phrases in Kiitra and the other languages of Alplai. For ease of use, they are printed in Latin alphabet transliteration. The format is as follows: Kiitra word or phrase (word class) meaning in English *''example of idiomatic usage'' - meaning in English This list is a work in progress. If you think of a concept which is not covered by any word or phrase in this lexicon, please contact user Lamikorda (talk) 22:36, October 5, 2012 (UTC) to suggest an addition. Kiitra '.─' A aba (adjective or adverb) now, presently *''id'aba'' - the present time abaten (noun or adverb) today, the current day ada (adjective or adverb) male, of the male sex or gender adabaakh (noun) boy, juvenile male adafesh (noun) man, adult male adajaita (noun) brother, male sibling adakejra (noun) adolescent male adakidra (noun) uncle, parent's male sibling adalaita (noun) male cousin adapidra (noun) son, male offspring adarja (noun) sir adavidra (noun) father, male parent adazidra (noun) nephew, sibling's male offspring adazokh (noun) male person adjra (pronoun, formal) he, him; third-person singular male pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents adra (pronoun) he, him aira (pronoun) them, they ajala (adjective) equal ajaldar (verb) equalize, make equal ajaladra (adjective) egalitarian ajaladraat ''(noun) Egalitarian Party; Alplaian political party devoted to promoting, protecting and extending equal rights for all citizens ''ajaladrai (noun) egalitarian person, member of Egalitarian Party ajan (verb) speak, utter ajanra (noun) ability to speak ajna (noun) speech, utterance ajra (pronoun, formal) he/she, him/her; third-person singular neuter pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents akorajet (noun) Alplaian equivalent of doctoral degree, or person who has earned such a degree; doctor, doctorate ara (pronoun) he/she, him/her; gender-neutral third-person singular pronoun ater (noun) Alplaian month of 33 days ava (adjective or adverb) female, of the female sex or gender avabaakh (noun) girl, juvenile female avafesh (noun) woman, adult woman avajaita (noun) sister, female sibling avakejdra (noun) adolescent female avakidra (noun) aunt, parent's female sibling avalaita (noun) female cousin avapidra (noun) daughter, female offspring avarja (noun) madam avavidra (noun) mother, female parent avazidra (noun) niece, sibling's female offspring avazokh (noun) female person avjra (pronoun, formal) she, her; third-person singular female pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents avra (pronoun) she, her '.─:' AA aabirvosha'' (adjective) impressive ''aaj (adjective) south, southern aan (verb) sleep aana (adjective) sleepy, sleeping, sleep-related aanai (noun) sleeper, sleeping person aanda (noun) sleep aaprev (verb) navigate, plot course of travel aapreva (noun) navigation aaprevai (noun) navigator, person at helm aapreviila (noun) helm; cockpit '╟' B baaj (adjective) over, up baakh (noun) child, juvenile baalzrii (adjective or adverb) exact, exactly, precise, precisely badra (noun) place bej (verb) see beja (noun or adjective) sight, pertaining to sight or vision bejafaaz (noun) telescreen; device combining television, videophone and computer bejsa (adjective or adverb) visible, visibly bela (adjective) brown color belaam (verb) allow, permit beluuga (adjective) practical, pragmatic beluugaat (noun) Pragmatist Party; Alplaian political party advocating a nonideological approach to problem-solving and a balance of power between executive and legislative branches beluugai (noun) pragmatist, member of Pragmatist Party benash (verb) preen, treat and clean plumage benshazai (noun) Alplaian professional who provides intensive treatment of plumage ber (verb) can, be able bera (adjective or adverb) able, ably biira (adjective) yellow color Biizagater'' (proper noun) second "month" in Alplai's calendar ''bitjra (noun) rock, stone blaan (adjective) aged, old Bojater (proper noun) ninth "month" in Alplai's calendar bolsa (adjective or adverb) after, late *''aira feiniis bolsa jalrizaam'' - they will come late bolsaten (noun or adverb) tomorrow bolsiikh (adjective or adverb) latest, future *''id'bolsiikh'' - all future time, the future bolsiil (adjective or adverb) later bolta (adjective or adverb) before, early *''aira feiniit bolta jalrizaam'' - they came early boltaten (noun or adverb) yesterday boltiikh (adjective or adverb) earliest, past *''id'boltiikh'' - all past time, history, the past boltiil (adjective or adverb) earlier bon (verb) find, locate bona (adjective) found bonra (noun) find, minor discovery, something found brei (noun) ability bruu (noun) bowl '╠' D daarshiinla (noun) living room or den, main room of house dara (noun) central facility, complex degjaa (interjection) thank you, thanks *''degjaa zura'' - thanks for that *''degjaajiit'' - many thanks, thanks a lot *''adra toniit aira degjaa'' - he gave them thanks, he thanked them dela (noun) mass, weight delagelenra (noun) gravity deshal (adjective) prepared, ready diirsa (noun) drug, medicine diirsavaag (noun) pharmacology diirsavaagai (noun) pharmacist diirsavaagdara (noun) pharmacy dof (numeral) two dol (numeral) three dona (noun) egg; consisting of shell, albumin, yolk and fertilized ovum or embryo dontishnar (noun) ovum dovegaad (noun) afternoon drakha (noun) morning drof (preposition) to or toward duuja (adjective or adverb) slow, slowly '╘' E edra (adjective) spiritual edramai (noun) spirit, supernatural entity edriikhai (noun) deity, god efa (noun and adverb) there *''efa zon ...'' - "There is/are ... "; used the same as English: "That is ..."/"Those are ... " ega (noun and adverb) here *''ega zon ...'' - "Here is/are ... "; used the same as English: "This is ... "/"These are ... " eja' (adjectival determiner) that, these, this, those; only prefixed to noun *''eja'era'' (object-only pronoun) that thing, this thing *''eja'iira'' (object-only pronoun) these things, those things ekaa (adjective) grand, great, important, prestigious ekaashaijaat (noun) government ministry ekaashaijaras (noun) government minister ekaavajan (noun) paragraph ekabon (verb) discover ekabonra (noun) discovery ekiikh (adjective) greatest, highest degree of importance or prestige ekiil (adjective) greater, higher degree of importance or prestige eksa (noun or adjective) sky eksabadra (noun) air terminal at airport eksadara (noun) airport eksajuush (noun) aircraft eksakiij (noun) atmosphere elbra (noun) supper, light late night meal elma (noun) emotion of love elmaat (noun) love relationship, romance elmai (noun) beloved, lover elmatakar (verb) marry, wed elmatakra (adjective) married elmatakraat (noun) marriage elmatakrai (noun) spouse elmon (verb) love ema (noun) emotion of liking emaat (noun) friendship emai (noun) friend emara (noun) something liked emilara (noun) something preferred, preference emilon (verb) prefer emon (verb) like en (conjunction) and enshii (adverb) also *''faan, degjaa. enshii shra?'' - I'm fine, thanks. You as well? era (pronoun or noun) it, thing etgom (verb) pretend, simulate etgoma (adjective) simulated etgomera (noun) simulation etgomolaanra (noun) flight simulator ezrhada (adjective) radical, extreme ezrhadaat (noun) Radical Party; Alplaian political party favoring grassroots democracy and radical decentralization of power ezrhadai (noun) radical person, member of Radical Party '├' F '┌' G '.°:' H '└' I '└:' II '╞' J '╒' K '╒°' KH '.┴' L '╔' M '╓' N '╙' O '║' P '.╨' R '.╨°' RH '.'═''' S ╞°''' SH '╠:' T '╚' U '╚:' UU '├:' V '╞:' Z Other Alplaian languages tba Example text Category:Languages